


It’s Coming For You

by daddyhart



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyhart/pseuds/daddyhart
Summary: you and pennywise get a little Nasty





	It’s Coming For You

you ran into a room, locking the door behidn you. “hehehhohohoohahaba” pennywise said behind the door. 

“pleas e don’t kill me mr pennywise haha im so sexy” you say as he pounds on the door .

“if ur so sexi why dont u prove it [your name inserted here]” pennywise says in a clown voice. 

you crack the door open to see peenie weenie wise with his tongue looking like the dog snapchat filter. 

you start doing that thing that those tik tok people do wear u rub ur hands on ur chin and u look like a fuckboy “damn boy u look fine as shit” u say

u open the door fully and step towards penny wise 

you pretend at first to lean for a kiss but before ur lips touch his you reach down and grab his pee pee and squeeze Hard but not in a fun or kinky way.

suddenly u here a loud pop. u realize that the pee pee that was filling ur hand is now Gone u go 😳 as a balloon fall out of his pants

pennypoops eyes start watering and it starts to stink u realize his tears r pee. 

u shove the stinky clown away as pee tears start to flood the house. u run out the house.

-

weeks later youve seen no sign of peepeewise and realise that he must be so sad bc u made him cry. good for u. u stopped him. the end

**Author's Note:**

> [fart noises]


End file.
